My Little Furry
by Kijika Otaktay
Summary: A Sargent from the U.S Army in 2120 becomes part of a Top Secret program for supper soldiers, and is Transformed. What happens when this soldier is teleported to Equestria? Read and find out. The MLP part comes later int the story. Rated M for Mature language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The change

My name is Cody Otaktay. I'm a Sargent in the U.S Army in the year 2120. To answer some questions, my last name is Native American and it means "kills or strikes many". I am part of a Top Secret program. This "program" tries to make super soldiers out of ordinary soldiers. By super soldiers I mean they try to give us some animal traits such as ability to be nocturnal, ability to sprint as fast as possible for long distances, and so on. I have become very nervous of this "program I am a part of. A few others before me unfortunately became blind or even died because the procedure was to much for them.

Today is my turn for the procedure. I walked down this long hallway full of doctors and nurses. I was escorted by the General and the person in control of this whole program. After about 5 minutes of walking we come to this huge room full of doctors and scientists. In the middle of this room is something like an operating table that has a dome over top of it that only has a small viewing glass near the top of it. It is surrounded by a bunch of weird looking machines.

"Are you ready?" asked the lead scientist.

"I guess so. Lets get this over with before I change my mind." I answer back to him.

"Alright we need you to remove your shirt and pants before we continue."

"Okay". I take off my shirt and pants as told.

"Now we may continue." He led me over to the odd shaped operating table. He pressed a button on a control panel that I didn't even notice. The dome opened up and retracted into the sides of the table. The inside had some restraints and syringes. "Now if you would lay on here that would be excellent." I laid on the table as instructed. A doctor came over and fastened the restraints. After he was finished two nurses walked over to me and connected strange cylinders to the syringes. "You may experience some pain and a burning sensation during the procedure."

He pressed the button again which activated the dome to the table. The dome concealed me behind it with only a little light coming from the small viewing port. I heard a voice that sounded like the P.A system, but it was too muffled to understand. After about a minute or two the machine I was in came to life. It started to hum as the needles came in contact with my arms and legs. I heard a click and felt the syringes inject their fluid into me. I heard a buzzing sound and then I became blinded by a bright light from in the machine. My body became flooded by an unbearable burning sensation which made me let out a scream of pain.

My legs felt like the bones were being moved around inside me. My feet felt like they were being crushed in this wretched machine. Shortly after, I felt a pain like a spike was being driven into my back right where my tail bone is. My face felt like it was being smashed in then stretched out. My ears felt like they were being torn off. My mouth became full of pain as I felt new longer teeth being forced from my gums. "FUUUUUCCCCCK" was all I could say in this state of pain. My skin felt like it was being burnt off of my body as I laid there in such pain that I actually blacked out.

I woke up to the sound of a life support machine beeping and buzzing. I opened my eyes to see an oxygen mask strapped to me. I tried to move my head but my body wouldn't cooperate with me. I moved my eyes to look down at me to try to see what happened to me. My heart beat raced as I saw what was a snout, my snout. I finally gained some motor control as I was able to bring my hand to my face, only to be stopped by the sight of my hand being covered in a white fur that darkened into a smokey Grey after my wrist. I looked at the rest of my arm to see that it was completely covered in fur. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

A nurse outside ran into my room at my outburst. "It's good to see that you are awake Sargent Otaktay."

"What the fuck happened to me?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"I'll get the doctor. He'll be able to answer your questions better." she said. She walked over to a phone on the wall and called the doctor. Shortly after she called for him she hung up and walked over to me. "He will be here shortly." She then walked out of the room to let other nurses know that I was awake.

I pulled the oxygen mask off of my face, and disconnected the life support machine that was still connected to me. I tried to sit up but was stopped by a pain on my lower back. I tore off the covers on me and forced myself through the pain to sit up. I looked down and saw that my legs were not my legs. They were the legs of an animal. A canine to be exact. I also noticed that my feet were paws and that I had a tail. I turned to the side of the hospital bed and tried to get up. As soon as my feet, or paws or what ever they were, touched the ground, I tried to stand up which ended in me falling to the floor. The sensors in the bed alerted one of the nurses out side that I was out of bed. The nurse ran into my room to see why I was out of bed and saw me laying on the floor.

"Sir! What are you doing out of bed?" asked the nurse. The nurse started to reach down to get me back in bed.

"Get away!" I growled at her. This caused her to stop what she was doing and back away. I pulled my self along the ground to the bathroom in my room to try to find a mirror. I got to the bathroom and grabbed onto the sink to pull myself up. I looked up into the mirror and saw a humanoid wolf. This caused me to become extremely angry at what they did to me. The only thing that I was wearing was my Military issue dog tags. My eyes weren't even my own eyes. They were a dark gold instead of the green that they used to be. The hair that I had was black and spiked with red tips. I also noticed that the scar that I had over my left eye was still there.

The doctor and the Scientist who performed the procedure walked into my room. "Where is he?" asked the scientist.

"I don't know. He couldn't be far." said the doctor.

"YOU FUCKERS! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME! I yelled at them. That got their attention and caused them to see me standing in the bathroom doorway. I'm sure that a severely pissed off, 6' 5" wolf humanoid was startling. "YOU TURNED ME INTO A MONSTER!" I tried to walk out of the bathroom holding onto the walls and medical equipment to keep me standing.

"This was not supposed to happen!" exclaimed the scientist.

"Damn right it wasn't supposed to happen! Now turn me back!" I said to him.

"I am sorry but we are unable to do that. We can't undo the mutations" said the doctor. If I could use these legs right, I would have run at him and tore his face off.

"What am I supposed to do now? I can't go home and I can go out in public." I said to both of them. I was able to walk a little better now so I walked over to the window.

"Well, we could continue with the program. We would just have to make some slight modifications to the equipment. You might also want to change your name, sir." said the scientist.

I thought for a moment about what he said. "Fine we'll carry out the program, I've got nowhere to go now." I turned away from the window and found my combat pants and the muscle shirt I wore before the procedure. I put them on and walked over to them. "Call me Kijika. Sargent, Kijika Otaktay."

"Alright then, Shall we go?" asked the scientist.

"Yes, but don't touch me or I will kill you. I'm a little more hostile now. Are we clear?" I said to him.

"Crystal clear sir."

"Good now lets go."

"Do you mind if I ask how you came up with your name."

"That name was a nickname that was given to me. It means "one who walks quietly. And my last name means "kills or strikes many"." I looked over at him and gave him a grin. He looked at me and saw my grin. I could tell that this made him a little more cautious with me. As we walked down the hospital halls, we got a few questioning and scared stares. We got to the exit of the hospital and I realized that we were still on base. The way to were I was going to stay and train was pretty quiet.

**Well, I think that this fic might turn out really good. The crossover into MLP will come a little later. Your comments and criticism will be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new life begins

"TAKE COVER!" a voice shouts, followed by the sound of gun shots and small explosions. Over head I hear the fighter drones roar past at speeds faster than mach 2. Laser-guided shells from artillery, crash into the earth around us sending dirt, and shrapnel into the air, causing large craters and leveling small buildings. "SHIT! WE'RE SUREOUNDED..." shouts the same voice, only to be silenced by a large hole in his chest and a pink mist followed by a thunderous roar of a .65 cal. Rife. I see him laying in the dirt, face down in his own pool of blood.

"SNIPER! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN!" shouts another voice nearby. I take cover behind a broken wall. I pull out my Orbital Viewing System and zoom in to our location. My primary objective right now is to find that sniper and eliminate him. I find the shop that we are taking cover in and see some insurgents advancing to our position. I try to find a spot that would be ideal for the sniper to hide. Looking at the screen on my OVS I found a cliff face with a lot of over hanging trees.

"That's gotta be it!" I say to myself. "GET ME A STRIKE DRONE ASAP!" I shout over the chaos of explosions and gun fire.

"THERE'S ONLY ONE LEFT, SIR!" shouts one of the squad's engineers.

"I DON'T CARE! GET ME A FUCKING STRIKE DRONE NOW!"

"YES, SIR!"

The engineer pulls out his control pad and hands it to me. I locate the possible area for the sniper from the Strike Drone's on board thermal scanners. I go through the only options left and select the Multi Ordinance Strike Missile. The MOSM locks onto the target area and fires. I look up and see the missile pierce the clouds and adjust itself to its target. About 500 feet above the target, the MOSM ejects small projectiles that then ignite and rocket toward the target followed by several large and power full explosions in an area approximately a mile and a half in all directions.

The gun fire around us is getting closer and so are the artillery shells. I put away the control pad and pull out my old and heavily modified M4A1. I get ready to help hold back the insurgents when an artillery shell lands 15 feet in front of me and sends me flying backward 10 feet. Luckily my body armor took the shrapnel instead of me. I land dazed, my chest stings from the force of the explosion. When I look up I see my friend Bill standing over top of me.

"SARGE WAKE UP!" Bill yells at me.

"WHAT?" I asked very confused.

"SARGE WAKE UP!" Bill yelled again. Before I could say any thing, a bullet tore through his helmet and the wall behind me became painted red in his blood. I shot up into an upright position in my bed.

"Oh God! It was just a nightmare." I say to my self. I look down at my self and see that I'm still a wolf humanoid. "But this isn't."

"Good morning! Did you sleep well Sgt. Otaktay?" Asked the person in charge of the training and helping me adapt to my new body.

"No." I said back to him coldly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but we must get ready for your physical training for your new body."

"What's your name?" I looked at him and waited for an answer.

"My name is Dylan Schmitt. You can just call me Dylan."

"If I wasn't in a bad mood right now, it would be nice to meet you Dylan. Now leave me be so I can get dressed."

"Okay, what ever makes you happy Sarge." I watched him to make sure that he was gone. I saw a table in the corner of my room and notice that it had clothes on it. It is hard to try to maintain balance in a body that you don't quite know. I walked over to the table and saw that it had a new set of tags that had "Kijika Otaktay" stamped on it along with my gender and species. Next to the dog tags was a shirt with the letters SOP which meant Special Operations Personnel. Under the shirt was a pair of urban camo combat pants with a hole in the back for my tail. I put on my new tags and new clothes and noticed a pair of specially designed boots. These boots were shaped like my paws. I put on the boots and started to walk around in them. They felt very weird on me. I took them off and decided to go without them. I found a belt that fit this body and tucked in the shirt.

I looked at the holographic clock and saw that it was 0600 hours. "Hmm, this is later than boot camp!" I said to myself as I walked out of the door that Dylan walked out of. I slowly became more acclimated to walking in this body. I shut the door and turned around to see Dylan waiting there with a cup of coffee.

"I see that you found you new clothes. Shall we take a walk to the gym?" said Dylan.

"Sure. Why not?" I answered back. We started walking down the hall toward a set of double doors.

"I noticed that you weren't wearing your boots. Why is that?" asked Dylan.

"They didn't feel right. They felt, unneeded." I answered.

"I see." said Dylan as he pressed a button on the wall next to the doors. The doors slid open to reveal a large room full of exercise equipment and treadmills. "Lets start with a little physical test on what you can do now."

**Several months of training and tests later.**

"Good, good. It seams that you are three times stronger than the average soldier. You can also run faster and a lot longer than any other human." said Dylan.

"That is good to hear." I said back to him.

"Yes it is. You also have the keen hearing like a canine and the superior sense of smell like a canine. All thought you do have the body of a wolf you can see colors like a human can." Dylan said back.

"That is very interesting. What kind of other trainings will I have?" I ask Dylan as we start walking back to my room. After the past month of the physical trainings I can now move very quickly and quietly instead of stumbling around.

"The next training you will have is on the equipment you will use." answered Dylan. We got to my room and I sleepily made my way to my bed. No sooner did I lay on my bed and I was out like a light. I was asleep for at least three hours until I was awoken by a sound coming from the hall. It sounded like feet shuffling around and whispers. I recognized one of the voices to be Dylan.

"Please just leave here before he hears you." whispered Dylan to one of the other people In the hall. I slowly got out of the bed and grabbed the combat knife that was attached to a sheath on my pants. I walked over to the door and slowly opened it. I saw two other people holding Dylan up against the wall.

"Shut up bitch!" said the one person holding Dylan up. I looked at the other person and saw him draw a gun from his waist band. I opened the door enough for me to sneak out. Luckily the hall way was dark and I had the advantage of being able to see better in the dark than a person. I grabbed a steak knife from the cart outside of my room.

"I swear, if you don't stop trying to threaten us like that, I will paint the wall with your brains." said the person with the gun. I took the steak knife I picked up and threw it at him with accuracy. The blade of the knife drove itself into the side of his neck, just missing the jugular. At the moment of impact I heard a scream of pain and heard the gun drop to the floor. I ran up to them and drew my combat knife to the ready. I got to where they were and kicked the gun away from the guy with the steak knife in his neck. I took that moment of confusion and pressed the blade of my knife against the other guy's neck. I could smell the fear coming from him.

I gave a slight growl in his ear which made him release Dylan from his hold. I turned him to face me with the knife still at his neck. I flipped the light switch on that was next to me. When I did I could feel him start to shake when he finally saw me. I kicked him into his buddy with the knife in his neck and made them fall to the floor. I stood over the guy with the knife in his neck and put my foot on his chest. I bent down and slowly pulled the blade out of his neck. Sheathed my combat knife and briefly examined the steak knife. I let out a low and menacing growl toward them. The guy that was bleeding from the neck from the knife was holding the area where the knife was and tried to crawl away.

"IF YOU EVER THREATEN HIM OR ANYONE ELSE AGAIN, I SWEAR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR THROAT! NOW LEAVE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" I yelled at them. They didn't waste any time trying to get away. It wasn't long before I couldn't hear their foot steps anymore. "What the hell was that about?" I asked Dylan.

"Don't worry about it. You better try to get back to sleep we start equipment in five hours!" replied Dylan. I gave him a nod and set the steak knife back on the cart before returning to bed.

**Chapter 2! Yay! I hope you all are enjoying it so far. Please leave a comment on what you thought. Criticism is welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The jump

It's been about a month since the night the two guys threatened to kill Dylan. I keep asking him what the whole thing was about, but he still says the same thing he did that night. Seeing as he won't tell me, I got pissed and just gave up before I lost my temper over it. Most of the equipment I would use was modified Spec Ops stuff. The one thing that I liked the best was the Active Camouflage. It generated a field of energy just around my body to bend light and make me "disappear" as the equipment specialist put it. The active camouflage was modified to conceal my tail as well as anything I were to hold or carry.

The weapons I was given weren't much different from those used by others. I always had the B23R I was given, with me at all times. You know, just in case. My active camouflage and communication link are activated by a small touch screen bracelet on my left wrist. Another cool piece of equipment I was given, were my nano-tech gloves that I would use to climb flat vertical objects such as walls or cliff faces. The equipment training only lasted about 3 and a half weeks since most of it was standard stuff, just modified for my to use.

**Time advance: 6 months**

I finished my training now and actually go on real Spec Ops missions. I learned that when they wanted to send me on a mission somewhere they tried to get me to portal jump to the location, but I constantly refused. Today Dylan convinced me to Portal jump to the new mission I was assigned. The mission is in Russia. The country part of Russia to be exact. On top of that it is the middle of winter too. What a day for a first jump.

"Ready?" asked Dylan as we walked to the portal room.

"I guess." I sigh back to him. Dylan pushes a button on the wall and the doors retract into the walls to reveal a lab with some odd structure in the middle.

"It is an honor to meet you sir!" said the scientist in control of the jumps.

"Yeah, well lets get this over with before I change my mind." I said to the scientist.

"Yes, sir!" replied the scientist. The gear that I bring on my missions is the stuff from the training. I usually wore my combat pants and a combat vest, both are a very dark blue. Along with a pack to carry my other equipment besides my guns. I held my M27 and had my B23R in my leg holster. Dylan handed me a small cylinder with a red button attached to the top that read in white lettering, "ABORT". I looked at him with a questioning look.

"This is if any thing goes wrong with the jump." replied Dylan in after seeing my expression of confusion.

"Jump ready in two minutes!" shouted the scientist in charge.

"Okay, this is it." said Dylan.

"Yeah I guess it is. I hope nothing goes wrong." I reply back to Dylan.

"Shh, don't jinx it!" scolded Dylan.

"Jump Ready!" shouted the scientist again. I looked at Dylan and gave him a fist bump before I walked into the opening of the structure. I could feel the power surge through the open space of the structure. Everything began to fade away as I heard the scientist yell something. It was hard to hear him because his voice was fading too. "ABORT THE JUMP! IT'S SHORTING OUT!" was all I could make out before they were gone. I closed my eyes and blacked out during the jump.

I wake up in a dark forest with about six inches of snow on the ground. I got up and searched some of the woods near where I woke up. I didn't see any sign that someone had gone though here recently. I searched my gear to see if everything was there. I had everything but the jump abort button. I look to my right and see that it was laying on a rock. I got a closer look at it and saw that it was broken in half.

"Well that's just terrific! I don't know where exactly I am and my way back is broken." I say to myself. I pull out my GPS to see where I am, but there is no map on the screen. The screen only has some bold black words that read "NO SIGNAL". I try to check my coms but all I hear is static. "Terrific! Just fucking terrific!" I say to myself. I sit down on the rock and try to figure out what to do now. During mid thought I perk my ears up and hear a woman's scream in the distance. I activate my active camouflage and quickly make my way to the area of the scream. Ahead of me I see a clearing in the woods, and in the middle of the clearing is what looks like a yellow pony with wings and a long pink mane. Although I'm shocked by what I see, I also realize that everything around me and the the pony itself seem animated. As I get closer I can smell something horrible. I get about ten feet away from the edge of the clearing I see the pony trembling and backing up away from a bush in front of it.

I get closer to the edge of the clearing and see three sets of glowing eyes coming from the bush. The bush shakes some and the owners of the sets of eyes show themselves. The creatures they belong to look almost like normal wolves, but only make of wood. The three wooden creature slowly make their way to the scared pony. Before the creatures could get closer and kill the pony, I draw my M27 that was slung over my shoulder. I leave the suppressor on and fire a short burst into one of the creatures. This caused the creature to let out a howl of pain and turn to face in my direction to try and see what had hurt it. I take off the suppressor and figure that the sound of a short burst will scare the creatures away. I take aim at the head of the creature closest to the pony and I pull the trigger. The weapon lets out rapid small explosions from the gun powder inside the bullet's shell. As the weapon barks and give a kick, it sends several of the copper projectiles downrange and into the wooden creature's head. The wooden creature slumps forward and lays motionless on the ground. The sound of my weapon scared off the other two creatures.

I look at the pony and see that it is a female pony. I notice that she is staring at the motionless body of its predator. She is now shaking even more than when those things were after her. I'm now about five feet away from her and I see that she has some minor cuts on her back and on her left rear leg. I sling the M27 on my back and deactivate my active camouflage. She is still staring at the lifeless body, unaware that I'm there.

"Are you okay?" I ask her in the softest voice I can make. She breaks her sight away from the corpse and sees me standing five feet away. She makes a startled squeal and quickly tries to back away. As she tries to back away she bumps into the pile of boulders behind her. This caused her to let out a very high pitched scream, which caused me to cover my ears in pain. "Please stop!" I shout over her screaming to stop the pain being caused by her scream.

She stops her scream and sees me holding my ears. I look up at her and uncover my ears.

"I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help." I say to her to try to calm her down. I take a step toward her. As I step toward her she starts to whimper. I took this as a sign that she might scream again. I take off my pack and my combat vest along with my M27.

"What are you?" I barely heard her ask with a very soft and quiet voice.

"That's not important right now. What is important is that you're bleeding." I said to her. I reach into my pack and pull out a small medical case. I make another attempt to get closer so that I can bandage her wounds. This time she lets me get closer. I open the case and pull out some gauze along with an antiseptic.

"What's your name?" she asks me as I bandage her.

"My name is Kijika Otaktay." I say to her as I finish the last bandage. I perk my ears up as I hear the sound of shouting voices in the distance.

"What's the matter?" she asks when she sees me stop what I'm doing.

"I hear a group coming toward us. It sounds like they are searching for you." I answer back. She gives me a confused look.

"How can you hear that? I don't hear anything." she asks still looking at me. Before I can answer her, I hear the bushes rustle. When I look at the bushes I see some more of those wooden creatures coming through the bushes. I grab my M27 and take aim at one of the creatures. The creatures keep getting closer to us. I fire a short burst in to the closest creature's head which causes it to fall on it's side. The sound doesn't seem to scare them away this time. I aim at another creature and fire another burst, which kills it. I reach for my vest and grab a flashbang.

"Look away and cover your ears!" I yell as I pull the pin and toss it at the creatures. When the canister left my hand I closed my eyes and covered my ears to prevent any hearing damage. The canister goes off and I hear the creatures cry out and run off.

"What was that?" asks the pony.

"That was a Flashbang." I answer back. I smell the same foul smell as before. Before I can ask what the smell was I hear the pony shriek in terror. I quickly look around and see one of those creatures charge at us. The creature jumps to pounce on us when I see it. I grab the pony and pull her away as I pull out my B23R and pull the trigger. The pistol fires a three round burst into the creatures body as it lands where we were standing. I pull the trigger two more times to try to kill the creature. One burst hits the creature's neck as the second burst just misses its head. Not wanting to waste more ammo, I grab the combat ax and release it from its sheath. I make a quick dash toward the creature and bury the blade of the ax deep into it's head. The creature goes limp as the momentum of the swing slams it's head into the ground burying the blade deeper. I pull the blade from it's head and sheath the ax. I turned around to see the pony fainted on the ground. I kneel next to her to try to wake her up. When she finally comes around, I hear voice yell something before I get knocked out.

**Sorry I'm a little late for this chapter. I was busy this week and couldn't start it until Friday. I hope you like it. As always please comment on what you think or what I could do better with the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Greeting

It's dark out and I smell the faint presence of smoke in the air. I just got home from leave and I'm on my way back home as I walk in the cool fall air. My parents died about seven years ago when a tractor-trailer ran a red light and T-boned their car. My girlfriend left me about a year ago because she said that she couldn't accept the fact that I might never come back home from deployment. It was just me now all alone with my duffel bag slung over my back, wearing my camouflage uniform. The only one that I have left that I still love is my Black Labrador Retriever, Buddy.

The smoke smell is stronger now and there is an orange glow in the sky coming from somewhere down the street. I can hear a girl scream for help. I pick up my pace and begin to run to the end of the block. I follow the scream and turn around the corner of the street. I see a woman standing outside of an apartment building with flames roaring from some of the windows of the five floor building. I run over to her and try to calm her down.

"Is every one out?" I ask her.

"No! My little brother is still inside!" she said as she was shaking in fright of the sight in front of her.

"Did you call the fire department?" I asked her.

"Yes! They are on their way, but my brother needs help now! Our apartment is on the third floor!" said the woman as she started crying. I dropped my duffel bag and ran over to the door. I got to the door and tried to turn the nob but it was too hot. I kicked in the door and ran inside the burning building. I crouched down and strafed along the walls until I got to the stairs. As I climbed the stairs to the third floor, the heat grew more intense. I found the door to their apartment and kicked it in.

"IS ANYONE IN HERE?" I yell out. I hear a faint cough come from a room down a small hall. I stay crouched down and quickly make my way to the room from where the cough came from. The door is slightly ajar. I open the door and yell in. "ARE YOU IN HERE?"

"Help!" says a weak voice coming from a closet. I go over to the closet and open the closet door. Inside is a young boy about nine years old.

"I'm here! I'll get you out!" I said to the boy as I take off my uniform jacket and put it on him. I pick him up and tell him to hang on to my neck and waist. I push his head into my neck to keep his face out of the heat. I start to make my way to the stairs when I realize that the fire below has spread. As I descend the stairs, it feels like I'm descending through Hell's fires. The combination of the heat and smoke is making it harder to breath as I carry the boy out of this blaze. I get to the first floor and I can hear some sirens out front of the house. There is an explosion from the third floor and the building shakes causing some debris to fall and block the exit. I can feel the exhaustion in my body rise from the amount of heat and smoke around me. I find the door to the first floor apartment and kick it in. I hear some voices outside shouting to get back. I follow the sound of the voices and find a window that has smoke pouring out of it.

I make a break for the window and jump out of the window. The feel very faint as I stagger over to one of the firemen. I tap on his shoulder to get his attention. He turns around and sees me standing there covered in soot and partially burned with the boy hanging around my neck, covered in my uniform jacket. I hand the boy over to the fireman as he yells for some EMTs. Two EMTs come over to us and takes the boy to the ambulance. Another EMT comes over to escort me to the ambulance.

"Are you okay?" asks the EMT. I shake my head as I feel the effects of exhaustion. I feel something poke my arm but when I look, nothing is there. "Are you okay?"asks the EMT again except with a different voice.

I feel something hard touch the side of my muzzle. My eyes shoot open as I sit up right. I hear a gasp coming from beside me. When I look at where the gasp came from, I see six technicolor ponies. Two of them are regular ponies, two others are unicorns and the other two are Pegasi.

"Where am I, and what happened?" I ask them as I rub the back of my head where it is throbbing. The closest one, which was a purple unicorn, seems very intrigued.

"You're... in Equestria." said the purple unicorn with a slight pause. She began to try to observe me more.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask a little confused.

"You can talk!" replied the unicorn.

"Yeah and...?" I ask back.

"Well, it's just we've never saw something like you before, and we didn't think you could talk." replied the unicorn. In my mind I was still trying to figure out how this is happening.

"Of course I can talk. Where did you say I was again?" I reply back to her comment.

"You're in Equestria. The Everfree Forest to be precise." answered the unicorn.

"Everfree Forest? Equestria? Remind me to never portal jump again." I say to myself a little louder than I wanted.

"Portal jump?" asked the unicorn.

"Never mind. Do y'all have names or something I can call you by?" I ask them.

"My name is Twilight sparkle!" said the purple unicorn.

"My name is Rarity!" said a white unicorn with an upper class tone.

"Mah name is Applejack!" said an orange pony with a southern accent.

"My name is Rainbow Dash!" said a cyan Pegasus with a tomboyish tone.

"My... um... name is Fluttershy." said the yellow Pegasus, in a hushed whisper. Even though she did whisper her name, it was enough that I could still hear her.

"She said her name is Fluttershy." said Twilight.

"I could hear her." I reply back to her.

"How could you hear that?" asked Twilight.

"Well, my DNA is mostly canine DNA." I answer back. Twilight gave me an awkward look. "It's a long story." I say to answer the question in her mind.

"I"M PINKIE PIE!" shouted a pink pony as it somehow materialized right in front of me.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yell startled as I jump back away from her and draw my knife as a reaction.

"OOOOHHHHH! What's that?" asked the pink pony as it started to bounce in place.

"Um... it's nothing, don't worry about it." I answer back to her. Pinkie suddenly stopped bouncing and levitated in mid-air for a second before she made a gasping sound and took off like a rocket out of sight. I give Twilight a questioning look.

"Don't worry, that's normal for Pinkie." replied Twilight.

"Okay. Where is my stuff at?" I ask them.

"It's right over there." answered Twilight, pointing a hoof in the direction behind me.

"Thanks!" I say as I walk over to my stuff and put every thing together and throw it on my back.

"We didn't get your name." said Twilight.

"Oh, right. My name is Kijika Otaktay." I answer back to her.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Otakatay." said Twilight.

"You can just call me Kijika." I reply back.

"It's getting dark out, and the Everfree Forest isn't the best place to be when it's dark." said Applejack.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Well, lets just say some creatures aren't too friendly." answered Applejack.

"Okay." I reply back to her. "Do any of you know where I could sleep tonight?" I asked.

"Well you could sleep in the barn at mah farm." answered Applejack.

"Sounds good! Lets go then." I say to her.

"Alright then. I guess we will see y'all later." said Applejack. They all say goodbye to each other as we make our way out of the forest.

**Alright! Chapter 4. Hope you all enjoyed the little flashback and the greeting there. The next chapter might come later than this one did because I have to do the actual writing for a research paper I have for my Literature class. Let me know what you thought. Please leave a comment on what you thought about it or what I could do to make it better.**


End file.
